In recent years, it has become popular to construct a storage system, wherein a NAS (Network Attached Storage) is connected to a computer network, in the home. The NAS is a file server which includes a hard disk drive and provides a content file to a client apparatus through a TCP/IP network.
Among such NASs, some NAS includes a tuner compatible with both of terrestrial digital broadcasting and satellite digital broadcasting, and a user can live-view a program on the client apparatus through the TCP/IP network and view a recorded program.